The Love of a Thousand Cranes
by Kuronohime
Summary: Sen brings Chizuru along to a demon omiai and Chizuru is served a "potency enhancing" love potion by accident. How is poor Hijikata to protect a lust-ridden Chizuru from the love hungry Wolves of Mibu? This takes place during their stay at Edo, while all the Shinsengumi members are still together. Looking for a bit more romantic, erotic and fluffy Hakuoki story? This might be it!
1. Chapter 1

A vanity table was a luxury Chizuru Yukimura didn't have. And why would she have? She was the page of the vice-commander of the Shinsenhumi, organized task force of the Shogunate, and supposedly a boy. At least to everyone else except the captains of the Shinsengumi who knew her true identity. It had been four _long_ years Chizuru had last worn a kimono or worn her hair up in a female hair fashion. Small shiver ran down her neck as nimble fingers ran against her scalp.

"Just a little more." A female voice commented behind her back, sounding like the speaker was smiling as the fingers worked more fervously in Chizuru's hair.

Chizuru gave a small sigh of nervousness. The obi wrapped around her waist tightened her sigh more to a small hitched gasp. The prospect of dressing like a lady was enticing but from a practical view point male garments were far more comfortable.

A few gentle tugs of her hair later, the voice coming from behind her commented that she was ready. Chizuru felt her face flush when she was handed a small looking glass to appraise her transformation. From an errand boy to a young lady of a powerful descent. Chizuru slowly brought up the reflecting piece of glass to her face and was immediately mesmerized by what she saw. Weather worn, childish and somewhat plain features had been transformed by the power of lotions, colours and powders to rather attractive features of a beautiful woman.

"My goodness, Sen! What magic do you carry in those jars of yours! I hardly recognize myself!" Chizuru exclaimed and tentatively let her fingertips explore her changed visage.

The woman called Sen leaned over Chizuru's shoulders so that their gaze was met through the mirror. "No magic. I only gave a drop of water to a flower ready to bloom." The older woman winked.

Sen was the only female friend Chizuru had. Besides Sen's servants, Sen was also the only woman who knew of Chizuru's true sex. Well, there were quite many things Sen knew about Chizuru that no other living thing did. Like the fact that Chizuru Yukimura was a demon of an old and extinguished demon lineage and that Chizuru's heart had been captured by the human vice-commander of the Shinsengumi.

Chizuru admired her reflection for a while longer until she put down the mirror with a wistful smile.

"Thank you, Sen." She almost whispered and continued with a more steadier voice "Feels silly to wash my face after you spent so long... creating _this_." Chizuru waved her hand before her face to accentuate her words. There was no way in hell Hijikata would allow Chizuru to walk around the base dressed as a woman. He had made poignantly clear that the only reason Chizuru was allowed to stay midst hundreds of men was if she at least dressed like one. Hijikata would probably disapprove Chizuru dressing up even if it was just in her own privacy, but Sen had convinced her to "live a little".

"Oh no, Chizuru dear, you will not be putting back on those ghastly provincial clouts of the Shinsengumi." Sen _little too_ blithely rebuffed Chizuru's words.

"What?" The young demoness wondered, her eyebrows rising inquiringly.

"You are going out tonight." The older woman smiled and clapped her hands together in a manner that stated that the matter was decided.

Chizuru stood up from the small stool she had been sitting on and gaped at her happy-go-lucky companion. "Are you out of your wits, Sen! Hijikata would never-" but Sen softly cut her off.

"I will talk to Hijikata. Do not fret, no man has ever told me 'no'." Sen explained with a boastful levity in her voice. Somehow Chizuru did not doubt her skills of persuation even though she could not, for the life of her, see how someone as stubborn as Hijikata could be made to renounce his principles. Principles that plainly dictated that Chizuru was not to leave their base, at least not without the company of the Shinsengumi, and that she was to protect her true identity from the demons and ronin of Edo.

Before she knew it, Sen had already walked to the door of her room and left Chizuru staring dumbfoundedly at the closing shoji.

* * *

"Excuse me" A polite but firm female voice rang from the other side of Hijikata's door and before the vice-commander had time to invite her in, the demoness had already slid open the door and entered.

Hijikata laid down a piece of paper he had been just engrossed in and steered his icy glare at the intruder. He didn't seem too pleased with the interruption and curtly asked; "Sen, what gives me the pleasure?" His tone, however, made plenty clear that it was no pleasure.

"Good evening, Hijikata-san. I apologize for my sudden intrusion." Sen began and gave a regal nod to Hijikata's direction but the man's tensed shoulders did not ease up the slightest.

"I'm pretty hard-pressed at the moment. If you will, save pleasantries for later. What didya come for?" He commanded and turned the papers in front of him written side facing the table. An unconscious habit of a man who was constantly working with classified government documents.

"As you will," Sen replied creating a polite but emotionless smile on her lips. Hijikata was a tough cookie, but Sen had never had problems handling these boneheaded, cocky bastards. "I came to inform you that I will be taking Chizuru to my estate this evening."

Hijikata's eyes immediately flared up with objection written all over his face. Sen softened her tone and commented to Hijikata's immediate worry she knew he was to voice next.

"Of course I will return her to you tomorrow, she will only be lent to me for the night. And naturally we will be escorted by my guards to assure our safety."

Hijikata released a puff of air from his nose and kicked his legs against the wall to be pushed back on his chair from his working desk. He stood up and walked closer to face Sen.

"Why would you risk such a thing now? The war might break out any day and Edo is dangerous at night."

Sen could have lied. She knew it would have made persuading him to let Chizuru leave more easy, but that would work badly with her underlying intentions.

"I am taking Chizuru to a demon marriage meeting, omiai, that is held at my Edo estate tonight. So, her departure cannot wait."

The effect of her words had been pretty much what she had estimated them to be.

Hijikata looked briefly like he had been just spat at. A vein on his neck indicated that he was working intensely to not bellow at her.

"Absolutely _not_." He hissed.

Sen smiled adoringly. Men were so easy to agitate it almost took all the sport out of it. Almost.

"I am not _asking_ , Hijikata." Sen announced, her smile still permanent on her lips, but her voice thick with ice.

When Chizuru had first disclosed her affections towards the vice-commander nearly two years ago to the older demoness, Sen's initial private reaction had been disappointment. Great demon linage was wasted on mortals, she thought, even though she never voiced that thought to Chizuru. But as Sen had grown to know both Hijikata and Chizuru over the years, her mind had grown accustomed to the idea of a demon loving a human. It was not unheard of, even if it was somewhat frowned upon in this day and age when demon lineages had declined and most demons preferred to not have anything to do with humans. Demon blood and heritage was more important to her kin than love or affection when concerning breeding. Love was a luxury many demons could not afford when their only goal was to produce children with as pure demonic blood as possible. The pool was not that vast to choose from. Nor that deep.

Every year the Japanese clans gathered together to present their viable youth for an omiai. Sen knew that Chizuru held no interest in such gatherings, but nonetheless, Chizuru deserved to see her options. Most of all, it would serve as an incentive for Hijikata to act on his feelings – had he any – for Chizuru, if he feared he might lose her to another man.

After all, Sen was a woman of tradition. It was a man's duty to announce his desire and intentions for the woman. A woman should never stoop so low as to beg a man for his affection. If Hijikata wanted Chizuru for him, he'd have to make his intentions clear. For the past few years, it seemed that either he had no such intention or he used his position, the war and whatnot circumstances as excuses not to make his feelings known. However it would play out, introducing Chizuru to the demon omiai would serve as an opportunity for Chizuru.

"You may command your subjects as you please, but I don't operate under your authority." Hijikata dangerously narrowed his eyes while adding: " _Princess._ "

Sen no longer feigned politeness, but genuinely asked the Shinsengumi samurai "Who are you to take happiness away from Chizuru if she so chooses to find it among her kin? Do you have a... particular reason to oppose her taking part to her ancestral omiai?"

"I don't trust them." Hijikata snapped almost before Sen finished. "I don't know enough about them. Your... _kin_."

Sen knew he spoke from honest concern and made effort to speak in more amiable tone again.

"Hijikata-san. Chizuru may not have any family left she's blood bound to, but she's like a sister to me. I carry only her best interest in my heart. Do not think, not even for a moment, that I would give her to anyone not deserving. Be that demon, man or..." The princess demon gave a long and meaningful stare at Hijikata. "Something _in between_." She finished her sentence giving thoughtful stress to the latter part.

A bitter taste rushed to the vice-commader's mouth, all the curses he wanted to launch at Sen were stuck on his tongue as he came up with no counter-arguments. His eyes darted at the door and he thought no longer before storming out of his quarters. He wanted to know if this truly was Chizuru's will. 

* * *

Torturous, trailing minutes had barely gone by, even though they felt like a bunch of small eternities, when the shoji of Chizuru's room was ripped open with such force, the screen violently clashed with the edge of the doorway and just hardly stayed in its railing.

Chizuru stopped her nervous pacing around the room and was met by a pair of violence-promising, death-oozing slanted purple eyes that in a blink of an eye flew open with shock and daze. Hijikata was leaning against her doorway, his shoulders drawn up in a defensive stance and mouth hanging slighly open for whatever cusses and curses he had readied for Chizuru. Slowly, his shoulders eased down and his stunned expression melted into something more unreadable. Mouth still gaping subtly he did not say anything, just kept his eyes transfixed on Chizuru.

"Hijikata..." Chizuru said, or more likely breathed, quietly. Hot redness crept up her neck to her cheeks under the wordless stare of her commander. Was he really that mad or was he just so taken aback by her transformation? The young woman bit her bottom lip tentatively and sheepishly peered at Hijikata under her midnight blue lashes. When her pleading and submissive gaze glided over his chest, to his neck, jaw and finally his eyes, Chizuru could have sworn the Demon Vice-Commander was sporting a blush on his own face, as well. She could not be certain since his tall frame blocked the light coming from behind him and the light of her room did not reach his face.

"I... I..." Chizuru tried to explain. What? She didn't know exactly and that is why her words failed her. Her heart raced a little faster and she had to turn her eyes away from the man gorging her semblance. His silence was as bad, possible worse, than what his yelling would have been. It left Chizuru uncomfortable and... tingling.

Like on cue to break the strange tension that hovered in the air, Sen appeared from behind Hijikata to announce that their carriage had arrived.

Hijikata was startled out of his trance and nimbly pushed himself away from the doorway. Just as quickly he had stormed in he stormed out. Not saying a word and slamming the shoji to his own private room close behind him.

Sen watched after him bemusedly and reached an arm out for Chizuru. "Come."

Chizuru tried to search for Hijikata with her eyes, waiting for him to pop out behind a corner and come yelling at her how she was out of her mind if she though she could leave. When he did not, she hung her head low in a state of stupor and followed Sen to her carriage waiting outside.

Hijikata stood leaning his back against the door. Panting and gasping for air he hadn't realized he had held. His fingers ran across his face and hair. What the hell?! He let his arms limply drop to his sides. He really had wanted to yell at her for being an idiot. He had planned on trying to convince Chizuru to not go, trying to reason that is was a naive idea to go to a lair of demons. What he had _not_ planned was being completely stripped of his intellect by seeing her. Sure, Hijikata had always been aware of Chizuru's fine features and delicate physique. Truthfully, he was amazed that most, or that even some, of the Shinsengumi men still thought that Chizuru was a boy. When she had first come to them back at Kyoto, she was like a squirrel of a dry summer – boyish lean figure with a childlike mien, but still obviously a girl. Hijikata hadn't exactly spent much time mulling over her looks since. Chizuru was Chizuru.

But that woman he had just seen... Hijikata swallowed to moisten his dried throat. He didn't care if she had painted her face or put pins and flowers in her hair, she was still the same Chizuru regardless, but... For the first time, had been forced to actually see _her_. Chizuru was a woman. Not just Chizuru, who really wasn't a boy or a girl. And that woman earlier... How she had looked at him, like he was a man, not just the Demon Vice-Commander she respected and listened to. No. She had looked at him like a woman would look at a man. Her gaze had been as powerful as touch on his chest and face. Hijikata could feel the heat returning to his face. He got a hard-on from that gaze.

Raucous noise cut his train of though as Nagakura's voice commented from the hallway "Oy, was that just Chizuru leaving?"

Hijikata fisted his hands and cussed under his breath. He had still intended to stop Chizuru from leaving. He had just needed... A moment to gather his... Ah, fuck it. He needed a moment to let his boner die out.

"Hey, Hijikata, didya _see_ her?" Nagakura's disbelieving laugh came closer to Hijikata's door. No doubt, his fellow captain was about to barge into his room and start to feast on the details of Chizuru's ass and tits being squeezed out by that obi she wore around her kimono. Well, Hijikata was aware of both of those things.

"Fuck off!" The Demon Vice-Commander barked and slammed the shoji shut on Nagakura's fingers as the other man attempted to open it. A loud screech of pain and a slew of cusses echoed in the halls of Shinshengumi. 

* * *

Chizuru didn't know what she had really even expected. A formal tea party with some chikuzen-biwa playing in the background? Well, this was nothing of the sort.

Chizuru's eyes widened at the generous amounts of sake being poured, scantly dressed women that really made her feel like she had attended the wrong party and the overall slaphappy atmosphere. The demons really were not affected by the affairs of the humans and their wars. Precious gems glistened in the hair pieces of the women and all the sayas were draped with expensive golden details. The food, the drinks and the quality of their garments breathed wealth, riches and lack of knowledge of the hunger and scarcity humans were forced to live in this time of war.

The young demoness was forever grateful that Sen didn't leave her side. Especially when they had arrived late and some of the guests had had their fair share of sake. One particularly stunning woman clad in a strapless western-styled, Chizuru assumed, dress sat in the next table to Sen and Chizuru. The raven-haired beauty either hadn't noticed or simply wasn't bothered that her breasts were practically hanging out of that lower than low bustline of hers. But neither did her companion who didn't even try to be inconspicuous in the way he copped a feel of her thighs and ass. The recipient of those gropes actually seemed to be enjoying the forward attention she was getting. The woman tossed her head back and raspily laughed as the man's hand disappeared beneath her hemline. The embarrassed Chizuru tore her eyes away from the display only to notice that more and more of the couples around them were engaging themselves in similar activities.

The air was growing thick with... heat. Chizuru felt very uncomfortable and had it not been utterly rude, she would have asked to be taken back to the Shinsengumi fort. If Chizuru had been aware of the parable of Sodom and Gomorrah, she would have agreed that the demon gathering was nearing on the requirements.

"Uh." She gave a small whimper and looked at Sen for support.

The older demoness laid her hand reassuringly on Chizuru's. "If you feel at unease, we can retire for the night." She kindly offered, sensing her friends nervousness.

Chizuru was about to nod her head when one of Sen's servants came around their table and waited some tea for them. Sen was about to order the maid away, but Chizuru stopped her.

"No, I... I could gladly drink a cup since they went the trouble of making it."

Sen allowed the servant to place a tea setting on their table and waited for the servant to leave before addressing her words to Chizuru.

"This probably is not what you expected?" Not waiting for an answer she continued. "Easiness and joy don't meet often in our lives. This is one of the few places my kind can come and feel safe, enjoy themselves even. Don't be discouraged by some of the things you might see here, my dear."

The younger demoness didn't quite know what to say to that so she just solemnly dipped her chin in a small nod and covered her mouth with the teacup. If nothing else, the tea was pleasant as she could feel shincha notes hit the back of her tongue and create a warm pool in the pit of her belly.

After finishing her tea, the uneasiness she had felt since the beginning of the evening didn't quite leave her. Besides her mental distress, she was bothered by the lack of air in the dining hall. Her neck was damp with sweat and she was beginning to feel nausea dwelling in her in the midground between her mouth and stomach. After having tried to withstand as long as she could, she finally had to tug Sen's sleeve.

"I'm so sorry, Sen, but... I'm not feeling quite well."

Having seen Chizuru go pale, Sen didn't even try to persuade her companion to stay even if it dismayed her greatly since Chizuru hadn't had the opportunity to talk to any of the formidable men.

"Would you wish to return?" She simply asked.

When Chizuru nodded, Sen didn't dawdle but immediately called one of her servants. 

* * *

Chizuru began feeling increasingly unwell as the carriage approached the gates of the Shinsengumi headquarters. Not waiting for it to come to a full stop, Chizuru pushed herself out the car door and stumbled across the muddled yard. Heavy rain drenched her hair and kimono even though she ran only a few metres to the front door of the building.

Heisuke was on watch near the entrance and hurried to find out who had galloped to their courtyard in the middle of the night. First he thought the entrant was Sen, guessing on the carriage and the kimono the woman rushing out of the carriage was wearing. But the hair was different. Heisuke ran as fast as he could to catch up and upon closer inspection, he realized the woman was Chizuru.

"Chizuru! You alright?" He raised his voice against the deafening roar of the sky.

Chizuru nodded even though her pained eyes and waxy complexion betrayed her true condition. Heisuke had no time for further questions about her outfit or the time of the day as Chizuru heaved on the ground and was about to pass out. He swiftly caught her in his arms and hurried her back to her room.

He gently laid her on her futon and felt her forehead for temperature. She was burning to the touch.

"Chizuru? Chizuru!" He called out to her, worried. "What happened?"

The sweating young woman didn't reply, only held Heisuke's hand tightly.

"Can't breath in this..." She panted. "Help me... Take this off." She asked and guided his hand to her obi.

Heisuke was so worried about her that he didn't even think twice before he began unfastening all the bands and laces that held the garment together. His fingers were flying on the clothes and practically ripped her obi off.

Chizuru took a deep, eased breath and wiped away strands of unruly wet hair from her forehead.

"Thank goodness... I feel so much better." She sighed and managed a small grateful smile at Heisuke who was still frowning with eyebrows tightly knitted together.

"It's okay, Heisuke. I was only feeling queasy because of this damned obi. And well, the ride here wasn't exactly smooth. I think all the bumps in the road made my stomach uneasy." She tried to reassure him.

"Why _where_ you out in the middle of the night in that out-" Chizuru cut him off pressing her finger against his lips. Heisuke snapped his mouth shut in shocked reflex and tried to keep his eyes from falling out their sockets. Chizuru didn't move her finger from his lips and leaned a little closer to him. Without her obi, the kimono had loosened open and revealed a fleshy valley underneath her collarbones. A valley that was much more... fleshier Heisuke would have anticipated. He quickly turned his head away from the general direction of her cleavage even though Chizuru must have caught his stare. Surprisingly she didn't reprimand him.

A little tug of smile raised the corner of her mouth and her voice had grown a little hoarse.

"Could you be a dear and fetch me a wash basin? I'd go get one myself, but in my current attire..."

Heisuke involuntarily bobbed his head up and down as her small fingers slid softly from his lips to his chin. Chizuru leaned in a bit too close for comfort as she whispered thank you. Heisuke's feet dragginly moved away from her, willingly and reluctantly at the same time. Something was off with Chizuru, that was for sure.

 ** _A/N: Okay. Since this blew out to be a longer story than intended, I'm cutting it half in here. So, the rating will be picked up to M when I add the concluding second chapter. Stay tuned for that steamy lemony smutty goodness!_**


	2. Chapter 2

A thick cloak of clouds enshrouded the midnight moon from view as Hijikata returned from one of his recruiting missions. He was covered in a thick crust of mud and filth, head to toe, as he had ridden the whole night recruiting new prospects. After all, his duties did not look the weather.

He dismounted his steed and gave the reigns of his horse to an on-call guard who jogged the horse back to the stables.

Hijikata was already in just about the worst mood possible with the recruiting trip going south and everything that had traspired with Chizuru earlier the day still heavy on his mind. Most of the evening the Shinshengumi's vice-commander's mind had not been completely occupied by war tactics and death as it had been for the longest time, but instead, he was preoccupied by thinking of the shade of rouge Chizuru's lips had been. Glistening silky locks captivated by flowers and jewelry. That sensuous lingering gaze that had grazed his chest and neck, and the fact that it was most probably completely unknown to Chizuru just how potent her eyes were. The mere memory threatened to stir reaction from his loins and he had to mentally shake himself. What made thinking about her all the more taunting was the fact that she was probably currently being courted by a horde of demons as Hijikata stood in the rain like a drowned rat. And if his previous encounters with the male equivalents of her kin was anything to go by – they were not exactly temperate and tactful in their advances.

Hijikata tilted his head bearing his weary face to the open skies. He took some mild comfort from the onslaught of heavy rain which helped wash away some of the muddy frosting he had acquired while mounted. However, the vice-commander didn't have long to enjoy this rare moment of solitary quiet when a horse coach pulled into the front yard of the Shinshengumi fort with mud flying off its wheels. The coach was in a visible hurry and reflectively Hijikata secured his hand on the hilt of his katana until he saw Sen emerging from the coach.

The same on-call guard from earlier was already by Sen's coach and Hijikata followed their communion at a distance. The guard pointed at Hijikata who had stopped before the patio of the fort building. When Sen's eyes caught his, the vice-commander saw relief flash on the face of the petite demoness who picked up the hem of her kimono and came running to where he stood.

"Hijikata- Hijikata-san!" She panted and came to a screeching halt right before him. Clearly distraught, she barely had the time to catch her breath when she began explaining.

"Chizuru-" She took a deep breath "she might be in trouble."

The vice-commander immediately steeled his eyes and grabbed Sen by her arm, dragging them both out of the rain and under the ledge of the patio roof to keep them out of the heavy rain where they could hear each other better.

"What!" He released his iron grip on the demoness' elbow.

Sen looked very sorry and shook her head in an apologetic gesture.

"She drank... Uh... By accident, of course. I would have never allowed it had I known. Believe me, Hijikata-san. Of course, I'll still take the blame for my inattentio-"

"Sen!" Hijikata interrupted her digressed rambling, his voice raised. " _What_ did she drink?"

* * *

Heisuke, complying with Chizuru's requests, had brought her a wash basin with hot water, a washing cloth and a small bottle of solution. He carefully stacked the items next to the futon Chizuru laid waiting on. He had left the shoji door to her room slightly ajar, intending to leave as soon as he had dropped the supplies.

"Thank you, Heisuke." She said in a voice so soft it was almost a whisper. Chizuru lazily propped her body to a half-sitting posture on her futon. Her auburn kimono, which was embroided with an mountain motif, was hanging loosely on her shoulders.

"Can I still impose on you, Heisuke?" she crooned coily and shrugged slightly. Her deep umber eyes giving a mischievous contrast to her mellow tone of voice.

Heisuke swallowed down hard, watching the kimono dangerously shifting on the woman's shoulders as she moved.

"I- I guess. Yes." He battled reign over his suddenly stiffened tongue.

The young woman scooted next to the basin of water and held her hand out to Heisuke. Strands of hair stuck to her moist skin and Heisuke followed the curves and twists of her lips as she slowly worded her sentences.

"I'm still not feeling myself. Could you..." she trailed off, tilting her chin against her collar bone before shyly finishing her question "...help me?" That raw umber boring into his very being from under her coy midnight lashes.

Thoughts were running a million miles in Heisuke's head. The auburn dress slipped completely down on Chizuru's small upper body, revealing the silky thin hiyoku under robes the girl was wearing. Robes Heisuke had never seen so close by on a woman. He could see her taunt nipples as little nubs on the front of the dress. His dazed body jerked forwards as if pulled in by a magnet.

The young woman wrapped her slender fingers around Heisuke's wrist and in one smooth continuous motion guided his hand onto the washing cloth on the ground, pulling the man down to his knees on the tatami. She didn't force his movement, she didn't need to.

"Isn't this..." Heisuke tried to resist, not really knowing what this was or was not. Chizuru's hypnotic hungry eyes just smiled at him and without further debate, she turned her back at him. Whatever his protest had been, it was slowly fading from his mind as other thoughts, maybe even hopes, took its place.

Chizuru slipped her hand under the collar of her hiyoku, teasingly slow, and pushed the textile down – just enough until it skidded over the tip of her shoulder and gravity pulled down the rest of the cloth. Creamy pale shoulder was followed by a small protruding shoulder blade, next the dress glided down her back, all the way to her hips, leaving her completely bare from the waist up. She hugged her hands to her naked chest, which Heisuke could not see from his position, and that thought teased him. Chizuru was sitting in front of him, naked, her white hiyoku pooling around her waist. Undressed. Bare.

"Heisuke?" Her voice gently shook him from his reveries. She peered over her shoulder, biting her lower lip and almost smirked. She was waiting for him. That gaze she just gave Heisuke almost undid him. The young man felt how his blood rushed to his groin. His eyes felt hot and heavy, his eyelids weighing down, like he was staring a fire at too close.

His hand shakily gripped the washing cloth and dipped it into the hot water. There was still moist vapor over the surface. He had already rolled his sleeves up when he had been preparing the water. Heisuke crawled a step closer on his knees to Chizuru and held the washing cloth suspended in his hand, an inch away from her bare back. His breath had become labored, something he didn't even notice. He was looming behind her back and hoarsely asked.

"You sure I'm not doing anything you're uncomfortable with?"

Chizuru leaned backwards to Heisuke and hummed her answer. "Mmm-hm..."

Tentatively, he pressed the dripping coarse cloth against the skin of her back and Chizuru tossed her head back in a gratified sigh. Heisuke looked down and saw the arch of her neck and fought the urge to bite her there. He was painfully hard. More excited he'd ever been in his life. Never had he seen anything as sexy or erotic as this private display she was giving him. Seeing a woman compliantly unfolding before him. He wanted her so bad. Chizuru whimpered when his hand dipped down her spine to the curve of her ass.

He didn't know why she suddenly was so daring towards him, but he had lost his capacity for logic thinking at that point. He decided to return her audaciousness and dropped the cloth. He may not have been the sharpest katana on the katanakake when it came to women but even he understood that Chizuru wanted something only a man could give her. Something he yearned for her to take from him.

Heisuke cupped Chizuru's ass in his hand and snaked his free one under Chizuru's arm and around her. He squeezed the soft mound his other hand found and the woman squirmed deliciously in his heated hold. His actions came instinctive and easy, even when he hardly had more experience other than holding a girl's hand. She, either accidentally or purposefully, pushed her hips out so that they came in contact with his agonizingly hard shaft.

Heisuke drew in his breath through gritted teeth. He saw fireworks behind his closed eyes and only wished he wouldn't get fireworks in his pants as well – at least not yet.

"Chizuru..." He moaned and planted his lips on her still arched neck begging "I have to have you."

Heisuke quickly removed his hand from her smooth backside to whisk away the robes pooling around Chiuzuru's hips. After which he began to fumble with the clasps of his own pants and vest. He could not rid himself of clothes soon enough. His quivering hands didn't progress far, though. Suddenly Heisuke felt a violent yank on the back of his vest and was forcefully tossed to the other side of the room like a discarded ragdoll.

A loud thump resonated through his skull and specs of light twirled behind his eyes. The young man rubbed his aching head that had come into contact with the wall as he scrambled up. Whoever had surprised them had come in without making a sound. Or maybe Heisuke had been too... distracted to notice. Either way he silently reprimanded himself for not securing his back. But who was it that had attacked him?

It was the demon vice-commander Heisuke saw standing at the center of the room, between himself and Chizuru. The older man's chin-length hair shone pristine white and his eyes bled crimson. He had his sword drawn out and he quietly hissed. "Get out." a low guttural growl that of a wolf erupted from Hijikata's throat.

Heisuke placed his hand on the handle of his own katana, not intending to attack Hijikata, but ready to counter him if necessary. The young man was still trying to composure himself and figure out why the vice commander had attacked him, but what needed not saying, was that Hijikata was ready for murder.

Chizuru gasped and modestly hugged her bare chest.

"I didn't force myself on her if that's what you were concerned about." Heisuke defended the scene Hijikata had walked in on and squinted his eyes trying to look intimidating in front of a much formidable swordsman. Trying to mask the pain that throbbed everywhere in his head.

"I don't care. Get out." Hijikata repeated his demand and gritted his teeth angrily. His rage was seething from his entire presence that commanded the room and it looked like he was using a tremendous amount of self control not to beat the living shit out of Heisuke.

When Heisuke still refused to make a move towards the door, Hijikata all of a sudden sheathed his sword and in one silver flash grabbed the younger man by the front of his vest and hurled the much smaller man out – not really bothering to take into consideration that the soji door was still halfway closed. Splinters of wood flew around and torn shreds of paper were caught by the wind. Heisuke came in contact, face first, with a muddled puddle on the ground.

"You even think about coming back, I'll skewer your sorry fucking ass." Hijikata snarled and blocked the remains of the abused doorway with his infuriated frame. Denying access to anyone stupid enough to try, may they be friends or foes.

Heisuke picked up his bruised body from the ground, wiping away a sticky concoction of mud and blood from his chin. He stared at the vice-commander, challenging his fury.

"We're not done." Heisuke promised, but decided to retreat – for now. He was beyond gutted about the fact that his intimate moment with Chizuru had come to an abrupt end but he also knew nothing good would ensue from contesting Hijikata in the state of furor the commanding officer was in. They would settle this another day. The young man spat a clump of crimson gritty gob on the ground and limped towards the rasetsu quarters, angrily gripping the handle of his katana.

Hijikata's breath was still uneven as he turned his attention back to the root of the trouble. Chizuru was calmly half sitting on her futon, naked as the day she was born.

The vice commander tried to disregard any thoughts of her current state of undress as he next steered his aggravation at the woman.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" He yelled, his shriek shaking the very walls of the room. Hijikata was beside himself with anger, unfulfilled desire to batter Heisuke's ass still broiling inside him.

Chizuru feigned innocence and pressed a hand against her chest, aghast.

" _Me?_ "

Hijikata walked over to her mattress and grabbed the white hiyoku. He tried to deny his eyes the sight in his peripheral vision, but he could not help it. He could not unsee what was so easily displayed in front of him. He tossed the almost see-through piece of clothing at Chizuru. By what he had discussed with Sen earlier, he knew Chizuru was innocent to her wanton actions but he could still not shake the image of Heisuke cradling her half-naked body and feel devastatingly jealous. Would she just as easily offer herself to anyone? The thought of her with _any_ man in such intimate position only fueled his rage further.

"Get _decent_." He commanded with a threatening low voice.

Chizuru let out a quick burst of air which was like a snort.

"Or what? You will huff and puff?"

Hijikata's eyes almost bulged out of his skull. Why the hell was she contesting him _now_? He was still riled up from his earlier bout with Heisuke, evident by his crimson eyes and whitesmoke hair. He didn't need this. He _really_ didn't need this. But if come to it, he'd dress her himself.

"Try me." He growled and his eyebrows dipped into a deep frown.

Chizuru was usually very reasonable and unconfrontational, but the potion made her not just libidinous but brazen. She had the courage of a samurai, lion, bear or whatever other exalted parable in the catalog have you. She burned, deep within, with a need. A flame that would not shy in front of a lesser spark.

Chizuru chucked the translucent undergarment over her shoulder. The disregarded garment hit the back wall of her room and skidded to a pale lump on the floor.

"How's this for trying?" She sneered, not feeling the slightest bit of fear or shame; the feelings that had governed all her actions in the past years. It was oddly refreshing and... liberating; almost intoxicating. The girl had been kept prisoner by these men, threatened, bullied, belittled and worst of all – patronized to the point where she could not decide even the simple matter of her own clothing.

"Chizuru. I'm not joking." This time Hijikata didn't sound as angry. His tone was actually pretty flat. But the girl knew it was only because he had reached his limit.

She drew in a deep breath through her nose. Chizuru gracefully stood up from the floor, whisking few stray strands of hair from her face. Not trying to hide her nakedness, bearing her everything for his eyes. She tilted her chin up and confronted his eyes with just as much resolve and bull-headedness.

"No."

 _'That's it.'_ They both simultaneously thought.

It was for her own good. She could not... He would not allow anything to happen to her. Not by her, not by him, not by anyone. And if she would not cover herself, Hijikata feared for his own disciplinary.

For few fleeting moments, Hijikata stood still gathering himself. He looked at the abandoned robes behind Chizuru. But now, he could not will his eyes away from her figure. Her breasts. They were firm but looked like they'd easily fill his hands. Her waist made a steep decline just before the hips where her body was rounded perfectly. Rough physical exercise had made her body slender but her ass had only gained from all the climbing, riding and fighting. Unlike some female combatants Hijikata had seen, Chizuru didn't have the boyish, over-muscular torso and limbs. She had a feminine softness which must have been either due to fantastical genetics or a demon attribute. Either way, in all his years at brothels and beds of women, he had never seen a body as astonishing. All these observations were made in a span of few seconds and suppressed even faster.

Before Chizuru had managed to take another breath, Hijikata swooshed past her grabbing the abandoned hiyoku from the ground. He turned around and forcefully grabbed Chizuru's hand. He knew it must have hurt her a bit, but her expression didn't sway from the determined look that she had adopted earlier. She tried to jank her arm away, but Hijikata only tightened his grip.

He had to cover her, more for his sake than hers.

"You want it the hard way, you get it the hard way." He snarled and tried to loop the sleeve of the hiyoku past Chizuru's clenched fist. She resisted, squirmed and tried to back away from him until she was pushed back against a wall, Hijikata's iron grip on her arm not faltering the slightest.

Both of their breaths came in short and heavy pants. The man with the much larger frame pinned Chizuru against the wall with his arms while making sure to keep their bodies away from touching. He could feel his own body already starting to betray him with a pulsing stir of an erection. He tried his hardest to keep his eyes only on her arms where he tried to get her sleeves to fit. But it was impossible to ignore those soft, rounded mounds that were practically shoved against his face. The pink pointed peaks had become perky. And below those succulent breasts was a flat stomach, and as his gaze descended, he saw a dark trail of curly hair beneath her lower stomach. That trail leading to... _Oh kami_ , he reprimanded himself and shut his eyes.

Hijikata hardly even noticed that the girl had stopped fighting him and instead, was compliantly holding in place, arms spread languidly to her sides. She studied his anguished expression, clenched jaw and knitted brows. He was in pain that was unknown to Chizuru and yet, she knew by instinct the remedy for it. All of her previous vexation was melting away in the sight of his misery. Normally the rasetsu pain was intolerable, but the pain he felt from wanting her, completely overpowered every other pain he was in.

In a curious whim, the young woman leaned forwards until her lips were softly pressed against the vice commander's.

Hijikata's eyes flashed open and his unrelenting grip on her arm finally loosened by shock. It was like small electric current running from his lips to the extremities of his body when he felt her mouth against his own. When Chizuru felt her arm being freed, she instinctively wrapped them around Hijikata's neck and she pulled herself even closer. She felt delirious elation at their proximity and felt like she would never want to let go.

What began as an exploratory and tender touch, quickly deepened into a vortex of passion and desperation when Hijikata returned her kiss.

He forced her lips to part and overtook the governance of her mouth with his tongue, dueling her orifice into submission with his zealous tongue. Chizuru moaned into his mouth and it only served to expedite his fervor. Hijakata hastily raised his arms and held tightly on her shoulders. He acted incongruently to his earlier resolve, willingly giving up on his restrains when he could no longer subdue his desire. He wanted her. He wanted her so much it hurt. He pushed her more firmly against the wall and released her mouth only for a quick gasp of air before going back to ravishing her lips and tongue. A unique taste that was distinctively hers filled Hijikata's own mouth. A taste that he had longed to know for so long now.

Chizuru moaned into their joined mouths and the vibration made his knees almost buckle.

A crashing wave of sobriety washed over Chizuru as Hijikata's hands slowly made their way to her hips. The earlier foggy and aimless sensation of want dissipated along with his kisses and touches. Her want began to materialize and take focus. Instead of just wanting to be fulfilled with something, _anything_ , she wanted to be fulfilled by him specifically. This was what she truly wanted, no, needed. She needed a completion. Him. She needed everything he was.

Chizuru noticed the reel in Hijikata's posture and took advantage of his falter. She grabbed ahold of his muddied jacket that was still drenched and pushed him so that he was walking backwards away from the wall. His feet collided against her futon few steps away and they both came stumbling down, Chizuru falling on top of Hijikata.

She agilely straddled him and poised her hips against his. His wet clothes were freezing cold and Chizuru shivered.

"You have soiled my bed-clothing." She pouted but there was mirth in her voice and eyes. She ground her hips against his, as punishment. Hijikata hissed and vigorously gripped her waist. There was no hiding the hardened state of his manhood as Chizuru teasingly gyrated her bottom to the stiff cantilever through his clothing. Her thighs were getting as muddied as his pants.

"I think we need to get you out of these wet clothes." She said in a husky voice.

Hijikata knew with all his remaining reason that he needed to reject her ministrations. He had to stop this before he would cross that point of no return. At her current state, him accepting her advances would be counted as abuse by his own integrity. He was only taking advantage of the effect of the potion. She knew no better, but he should. But as her hands glided inside his coatee, he hazily admitted to himself that the point had been crossed. He was helpless in the fire of their lust.

His eyes returned to their usual color and his hair darkened into deep black. The rasetsu pain subdued, but Hijikata hardly noticed since he was in so much agony of wanting the woman on top of him.

Nothing in his life had ever come close to rivaling the deep, utterly consuming desire he found himself having for Chizuru. Not even those early days of his boyhood when he had first discovered the wonders of the opposite sex and had been practically obsessed by the finer gender – as many of his friends had been as well and had even encouraged his lewd escapades. He had spent tireless months trying to court a girl in his home village, his first love so to speak. When he had finally been at the very moment of having her, he remembered feeling like he would go mad with want, wanting to feel a woman for the first time. But even that intense memory felt tepid as he was cradled by Chizuru and lost to her caresses.

Hijikata propped his upper body up to help the young woman slide his uniform down his arms. Chizuru latched her mouth against his pulse and the man beneath hastily tried to strip from his undershirt and scarf tie. He bucked his hips upwards trying to find a better position and it elicited a whimper from his lover. Chizuru removed her lips from his neck and tossed her head back. She moaned and blushed at the feeling of his hard cock probing her heated core. Since the potion had lost its edge, she was starting to feel less and less bold and more aware of everything that was really happening.

She, Chizuru Yukimura, a virgin, had been behaving like a wanton harlot and trying to seduce a man much better educated in the arts of coitus. She was just a girl and knew nothing. But the way her vice commander looked at her, with his eyes now shining amethyst, she had never felt more beautiful or wanted.

She lifted her arms up and combed through her hair with her fingers, searching for the pins, sticks and other _kanzashi_ from her silken locks. They had started to feel uncomfortable, tugging her hair and having being tossed by Hijikata, most of her hair-do had already come undone. And if there'd be some more... tossing around very soon, she wanted to get rid of any nuisances. She untangled her hair free of all the ornaments and accessories until the dark mass cascaded down her shoulders and to the apex her breasts. Her hair was in small waves after being held up for the whole night.

Hijikata watched as the lustrous black locks framed her face and he cupped her cheeks, pulling her face in and drowning her in more smooches.

"You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen." He croaked between kisses, a little surprised how hoarse his voice had grown, but it only sounded extremely sexy to Chizuru.

"Holy hell, Toshi. At least shut the door, man." An extremely _un_ sexy voice cut the actions of Chizuru and Hijikata dead in their tracks. They both slowly turned their heads to the ravaged doorway where the 2nd Unit Captain was smirking at them.

Chizuru let out an embarrassed squeal and rolled off Hijikata to hide behind him. Hijikata tried to shield her naked body from the too admiring gaze of Shinpachi Nakagura.

' _Nice_.' Nakagura mouthed to Hijikata, winking his eye and making round movements in front on his chest, trying to mimic breasts with his gestures.

"Get lost!" Hijikata growled at him and scrambled up from Chizuru's bed as the woman was wrapping herself in sheets to save whatever modesty there could possibly have been to save.

The obvious bulge in the front of Hijikata's trousers did not go unnoticed by the other man, but Hijikata didn't honestly care at that point. Nakagura was no virgin himself.

"No but seriously, Toshi." Nakagura said in a more serious tone and held his arm up gesturing Hijikata to stop and not bludgeon him before he had delivered his message. "The men are thinking that you've brought an escort here. I mean... You haven't been exactly quiet here, guys. They have heard female... voices. You of all people, Hijikata, should know what the rules say about female companions on quarters." The man in his green bandana scratched his chin and continued. "And well. There's no door. So basically you are putting up quite the road show here."

Chizuru blushed a deep crimson and tried to make herself disappear inside her sheets. Hijikata gritted his teeth, but could not argue with what Nakagura had just said.

The 2nd Unit Captain tilted his head towards Hijikata and tried to say under his breath. "But on a personal side note, you fucking need to get laid. Seriously. You've been acting up like a girl during her month-" Nakagura wasn't able to finish that sentence when he was gently nudged out of the room. And a gentle nugde in this context meant a kick on the stomach and a whack on the head, delivered swiftly and simultaneously.

Nakagura almost stumbled off the patio, to the ground like Heisuke just before, but he was able to get back his bearings just in time.

"I told you!" He hollered at his commander officer and added just before running off to avoid risking a serious injury. "Just hang a blanket or something on the doorway!"

Hijikata suppressed his urge to run after him and pummel some sense into the skull of his comrade. He stood in the doorway and gripped the jambs of the abused frames. As much as Nakagura was an ass, he was right.

Chizuru walked to Hijikata and gently placed her hand against the vice-commander's back.

He swerved away from her touch, the passion that had been overtaking his thinking had cooled off by the intrusion and he feared that even her slightest touch would easily cast him back under the spell of lust.

"No." He chided her and turned around to face her. "I'm sorry, Chizuru. We can't."

She looked confused and nervously gripped the hems of the sheets she was wrapped inside.

"I know you worry about the rules-"

"It's not about the damned rules." He sighed and pinched the arch of his nose, struggling to find the most correct words.

"Sen told me you had accidentally drank an... aphrodisiac at the party." He looked at Chizuru, remorse in his eyes which made her feel foul. Even though that revelation explained quite a bit about her earlier actions, she knew it was not because of anything she had drank that made her want Hijikata. She had wanted him for a long time. Only tonight she had been brave enough to act on those desires.

"I see." She dryly replied. "And that is why you don't want..." ' _Me_ ' was what she was going to say, but she didn't want a reply to such a question.

Hijikata picked up his undershirt from the tatami floor and began efficiently dress himself.

"My actions tonight, Chizuru, have been inexcusable. I should not have accepted your advances when they were manipulated by something that you had no control over." He neatly hung his coatee and his scarf over his arm. He looked at Chizuru with sincere eyes. The brokenheartedness she had just experienced was slowly giving way to anger.

"So you think I'd just lung myself at any man right now?" Chizuru asked, mustering the will to not sound as enraged as she was getting.

"Not you, but the potion, yes. It makes you... act incautious." Hijikata honestly replied.

Chizuru shook, and it had nothing to do with the draft that was coming from her destroyed doorway.

"Get out!" Chizuru yelled, her throat was burning from angry tears that threatened to spill. She wished she had something in her hands she could have thrown at Hijikata. That idiot.

"If you're so stupid to think that everything that happened tonight between you and me was just some delusioned passion, then you are an oblivious idiot!"

Now it was Hijikata's turn to look baffled. "Chiz-"

"No!" She stopped him but she was unable to stop herself from speaking her mind. "If you thought that today, this night, was the first time I have wanted you, you have been completely blind to my feelings for years!"

A shocked Hijikata found himself standing in the downpour of the relentless autumn rain after being kicked out of Chizuru's room a few moments earlier. The vice-commander stared dumbly into nothingness of the night.

He was stock-still, trying to reel Chizuru's words in his mind over and over again. Trying to remember the exact words she had used. Even though she had been upset and yelled at him – had she just confessed to him? Had she said she had wanted him for years now? Could it be that she hadn't been affected by the aphrodisiac and he had just royally fucked up his chance to make all his dreams come true and fuck her brains out?

"Shit." He breathed.

* * *

Chizuru had done according to Nakagura's suggestion and draped a blanket over her doorway. It should give her some privacy until she would get it fixed. She was too exhausted to do anything else about it tonight.

The water in the wash basin had cooled down, but it was still lukewarm enough for her to wash herself. She had mud all over her body from her earlier romp with the idiot vice-commander.

Besides fixing the door, she'd have to spend whole day tomorrow cleaning out all the mud from her tatami as well her bed-sheets, the young woman murkily thought as she glided the washcloth up and down her thighs.

When she had almost done bathing, she heard loud steps from outside on the patio and the blanket was violently ripped aside.

Hijikata practically stormed in and halted when he saw Chizuru hunching over the wash basin, holding a dripping wet wash cloth against her inner thigh. Her chest and thighs glistened from being wet and a streak of water rolled down her leg. Her hair was tousled and she was sporting a startled look on her face.

Suddenly Hijikata was filled with such an intense ardor as if it had never left him.

Chizuru didn't have time to tell him to get out when he already scooped her up into his arms, grabbing the nearest piece of fabric that looked clean enough and covered her naked body with it.

"I can't let you sleep in here without a proper door." He said matter-of-factly even though his voice sounded thick.

Chizuru didn't fight him when he carried her bridal style out of her room all the way to his own quarters.

He tore the soji open and slammed it shut behind him. He let Chizuru down just long enough to yank away her makeshift clothes. He hurriedly pulled her back into his arms and almost forced his mouth on hers, making sure he left her no time to rebuke him. Her eyes widened with astonishment.

Chizuru squealed into their kiss, but Hijikata didn't yield. If he backed down now for an softer approach, this night would turn into a long argument about his dumb-assedness and he'd end up dying a case of blue testes.

Hijikata pushed Chizuru against the wall, picking her up and guiding her legs around his waist. Demandingly, and very dominantly, he ground his hips against her core and she felt he was rock hard. Chizuru pulled her mouth away from Hijikata, but not as much to decline his approach as to take a deep breath and moan when his hardness rubbed against her clit.

She was still a bit mad at him, but it only made her bizarrely more eager. She had no idea how or why her body was reacting to him as it was, but Hijikata seemed to know perfectly well what he was doing.

He took the opportunity to hastily shed his wet shirt and toss it on the ground. And he literally ripped it as he was in such a hurry to get rid of it. Chizuru knew he took utmost care of his equipment so she was a bit surprised by his carelessness.

Chizuru didn't have long to admire his sculpted, bare chest when he once again had locked his lips with hers.

The young woman could feel how the little ember within her belly was growing and getting harder to ignore. That same feeling of mad-ridden need to be fulfilled gnawed her inside again. The more Hijikata touched and kissed her, the more Chizuru began wanting it. She started to mimic the movements of his hips and it made Hijikata shut his eyes and display that same agonized expression she saw earlier in the night.

He looked like he was about to say something, but he didn't. Instead he moved his hands between their hips to touch Chizuru. First thing he felt was how soaking wet she already was. That notion alone made his cock weep with pre-cum. They were both more that ready to give into each other. But Hijikata knew that if he'd take her now, he would last miserably brief. He had to cool down his loins and to keep him distracted for a while, he began rubbing circles with his thumb on that sensitive spot between Chizuru's legs.

Chizuru wasn't a stranger to her own clit but to have it caressed by fingers other than her own. The sensation was unparalleled.

The young woman cried out, immediately grabbing Hijikata's arm to stop his ministrations. She pressed her forehead against his shoulder and apologetically panted.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I don't want you to get into trouble."

Hijikata lifted Chizuru's chin up and smiled at her mischievously, albeit looking a bit drunk with his eyes completely clouded with lust.

"Fuck trouble. I want to hear you." He said hoarsely and let his fingers play her like a skilled musician played an instrument. And the lust-pained moans of Chizuru were the most beautiful sounds Hijikata had ever heard.

It hardly took any time before Chizuru clenched her thighs around Hijikata and let out a long cry. She shook violently and Hijikata removed his fingers from her clit – because he knew that after the climax the clit would be too sensitive to a touch for a while. While Chizuru was still trying to get over her finger-play induced climax, Hijikata opened his pants and pulled them down just enough to free his cock from the restriction of his tight clothes.

He poised himself against her entrance. Normally he would have waited for his partner to give a verbal consent before a penetration, but if there existed one chance in a million that she would deny him now, he would have to chop his dick off or commit seppuku. He was in terrible pain of wanting her. But by the way she chanted his name in the lingering of her orgasm, Hijikata felt pretty confident that she wasn't opposed.

He slickened the tip of his cock with her natural lubricants and pushed past her nether lips.

He had hardly sheathed himself completely when he felt his testicles pulling up. She was the tightest fit he had ever had in his life, despite being utterly drenched, and her still throbbing inner walls gave his survival no chance.

"Shit." Hijikata barely got past of his gritted teeth when he felt his dick starting to pulsate. It was pathetic. He came just at the penetration. A shameful display for a man. Not to mention a very dangerous blunder. He had had every intention to pull out before cumming, to avoid certain consequences. Last thing he needed with the war going on and him adapting to be a rasetsu, was a baby. But now, he simply stood between Chizuru's legs, completely still, panting and leaning his head against the wall.

After some moments had passed, Chizuru tentatively called out to Hijikata who hadn't moved a muscle.

"Is everything okay?" She asked and shifted her hips. The penetration hadn't necessarily felt good, but it hadn't been as unpleasant as she had expected. It hadn't really hurt that much. The sensation of being stretched out by something foreign to her own body was both uncomfortable and exiting.

"Don't..." Hijikata hissed. He quickly grabbed her hips to still them. His boner hadn't died the slightest and he felt that he was about to do something unthinkable and come immediately again if she moved. He'd be poorly representing his skills as a lover and embarrass himself if he did.

Even though not being familiar to the male ejaculation, Chizuru knew instinctively why Hijikata had stopped. She knew he was in the same high she had been just a moment ago. And he was about to get there again. The reason why he resisted, she didn't know. But she was curious.

Chizuru smiled to herself and wriggled her hips to elicit a reaction from her lover.

"Fuck, Chizuru. Stop." Hijikata commanded and punched his fist against the wall.

The young woman turned her head to her side to whisper into Hijikata's ear.

"I'm still pissed at you. You deserve to be punished." And she lifted her hips up and down his cock as much as she was able since Hijikata was trying to hold her hips in place.

"Oh, fuck, oh, Chizuru." Hijikata groaned and began pumping in and out of her furiously. Chizuru moaned into his pummeling and the only thing the vice-commander regretted was the knowledge that he couldn't make her ride his dick and keep making that fuckable noise for longer. Thus it wasn't that many seconds until Hijikata once again froze completely but this time it was his turn to let out a long, suffering and deep moan as he emptied himself inside her. He cradled her ass in his hands as Chizuru was still moving her hips up and down, milking him dry to the bone. It felt like he just kept cumming and all other sensations and perceptions disappeared but the intense pleasure in his spine and in his crotch. He had never let his seed inside a woman before but now finally fully realized why so many men wanted to take that risk.

"Chizuru, you'll be the end of me." Hijikata sighed and kissed the upright curved lips of said woman.

As a revenge, Hijikata wanted to make her cum at least three times this night.

* * *

A lone figure sat in a private tea room enjoying a cup of steaming tea placed on a chabudai.

Nature would always find its way to a destined outcome, but what harm was there to water flowers to help them bloom a bit quicker, Sen mused to herself as she twirled a small glass container of rose pink liquid in her hands.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I would have liked to give some love to all of the guys but this would have become ridiculously long, plus, despite the effect of the "lust potion", I didn't want to portray Chizuru as a challenge cup (i.e. a woman that goes around a LOT). Leave me a comment and tell me who are your favorite guys? :) (Mine are Hijikata, Kazama, Okita and Saito – even though after playing the 3DS port, I'd have to say that Harada and Heisuke had one of the best routes). Are you guys looking forward to the PS4 port (whenever and if ever released...) I sure am since I don't own a PS Vita. T_T**_


End file.
